


Wacket Basket Comedy Shorts

by JaseekaDarkblade2020



Category: Original Work, Real Person Fiction, Wacket Basket Comedy Shorts
Genre: Adoption, All Names For Food Items And People Will Be Altered, Backstory, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Bagging Themselves, Bags, Comedy, Crazy, Dark Comedy, Dirty Jokes, Epic, Epic Battles, Epic Fail, Epic Friendship, Family, Fights, Food, Food Fight, Friendship, Fun, Funny, Gen, Grocery Store, Hannaford, Heroes, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I Work At This Certain Store, Items, Jokes, Men Being Awesome, Name Changes, Pets, Play Fighting, Random & Short, Random Encounters, Randomness, Selling Themselves, Shopping, Stalking, Stocking - Freeform, Stores, That Is The Main Reason Why I'm Writing This, Villains, WTF, Walmart, Why Did I Write This?, Women Being Awesome, based on real life, buying, by the way, carts, humanization, market basket, once in a while, sentient
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaseekaDarkblade2020/pseuds/JaseekaDarkblade2020
Summary: What a wacky store we've all been placed into! This is a place that allows you to do and be whatever you want, whenever you so please. Read as our unlikely heroes face off very obvious villains in the comedy shorts of wacky situations. In this store, it's sell or be sold. Defend or be offended.





	Wacket Basket Comedy Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: May be too wacky for some to take. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Welcome to Wacket Basket! Tis the store where you'll meet our unlikely heroes... and villains! Here they all are!

Jennica or "Darkblade"(Me, an adult child), Dianca(Hey, at least it rhymes… and sounds like a legit name), Glaze(A very graceful friend of mine), Bessie(One of the front bosses), Iscac(His grandpa named him that. It is what it is. He is the leader of the Stalkers.), Borbin(Never worked at Wacket Basket, but has worked at a store before and has a story to tell), Dusk(Opposite from Dawn/We say sticka to each other… for real, though), Alexa(He is a front boss android), Souza({Austin} A nickname from his childhood), Sobert(a front boss with a serious lack of drunkness), my cats: Nibbles and Cassy(No need to change pets' names. They have no identification), Danet(Sounds like damnit), Brey'N'na(A very unnecessary complex name), Roman(A country who works at Wacket Basket for some strange reason), Mad(She's VERY mad!), Crikey(He's VERY Australian!), StayoutofmElaine(A woman who's VERY strict about who's in her lane), Genesis(The main hero of the store), Badison(The main villain of the store), Crickle(Accidental Nickname for a VERY energetic adult child), The Twins(Intimidating male twins), Shyler(A very quiet male boss. He's one of the main bosses of the store), The Big Boss Of The Store(The only normal human being in the store), etc.

There. Now that most of us are here, now we can begin on the Comedy Shorts.


End file.
